1. Technological Field
The invention relates to a timepiece cover glass and to a timepiece.
2. Background Technology
Timepieces with solar batteries which do not require battery replacement have recently come into use. In a timepiece with a solar battery, a solar battery is disposed on a face plate or a base plate, and the solar battery is covered by a cover glass.
There is demand to improve not only the visibility of the face plate and the hands in such timepieces with solar batteries, but also the power generation efficiency of the solar battery.
In a timepiece cover glass having an antireflective film in order to improve visibility, an antireflective film obtained by introducing nitrogen into a SiO2 film, which is the outermost surface layer, is provided on a glass substrate, as is disclosed, e.g., in Patent Document 1.
3. Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-198354 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.